A Love More Powerful Than the Cosmos
by KnightOfTheWind15
Summary: Tails is devastated. Cosmo is dead and its all his fault. Will Sonic be able to snap his best friend out of his despair, or will Tails simply recede and become a shadow of himself? Find out!


**Hey yo everybody! WASSUP? Now, if you know my writing you know I have two personas. The first, my more prevalent, is KnightOfTheWind15 writer with a love for action and good storylines, and little bit of romance mixed in. However, I also have a second, less know persona, KnightOfTheWHIM15. This persona has produced such works as Something Science Can't Explain, my PikachuXSnivy chapter in The Battle For Unova, and a little Supermartian fluff in Heroes and Superheroes. I'm going to be point blank with you. This one shot is the result of me watching the last two episodes of Sonic X. Now I don't usually cry during TV shows or moves, but I was in tears watching Tail's reaction to Cosmo's death. I had to use my universe altering powers as a writer to change that. IT IS MY DUTY AS A SENTIENT BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! MY DUTY! So yeah, hope ya enjoy! But first, the disclaimer. (yay)**

**I do not own Sega, any characters included therein, or Sonic X. If I did think it goes without saying that this would be how Sonic X ended.**

_Tails POV_

I should be happy. Me and all my friends have just defeated the Metarex once and for all, and now we are back home celebrating.

Almost all my friends.

I put on an outward show of happiness so my friends wouldn't worry. But, inside, I might as well be dead. I can't stop thinking about what I did. I finally found the girl of my dreams, and-and she's gone. I never got to tell her how I felt. And worst of all….I-I-I k-killed her….it's all my fault. No one can help me. No one can make me feel good again. If only it had been her instead of me….I would have gladly died for her.

It's been two weeks since Cosmo died. I still haven't done anything productive. Every time I try to…I think about her. How she was always interested in what I was doing. I don't know what to do without her.

About noon I hear a knock at the door. Groggily a get up to see who it is. I open the door to see none other than my friend Sonic.

"Hey ya Tails!" He said cheerily as always. "We were going to have a picnic together and were wondering if….TAILS! WHAT HAPPENED! YOU LOOK AWFUL!" the blue speedster exclaimed with concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I reply dismissively.

"Tail, buddy, I know how you usually look." He said looking me in the eye. "This is NOT how you usually look." He gestured to all of me.

He was right. I hadn't slept in several days, and it had been even longer since I had eaten well.

"Something is majorly wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong. A picnic sounds great, I'll meet you there." I replied quickly closing the door. But Sonic was never one for giving up easily and stuck his foot in the door. He then pulled the door open and approached me.

"Listen, Tails, if something's wrong you gotta tell me OK? We're best friends right? Well this it what best friends are for." He told me softly.

"It's just….It's just…..I-I MISS HER SO MUCH!" I bawled losing all control over myself and flinging myself and my best friend. He immediately embraced me and held me tightly.

"It's ok pal, I miss her a lot to. We all do."

"I just *sob* don't know why she had to do it! It's *sob* all *sob* MY FAULT!"

"Listen Tails, it's not your fault. It was her choice not yours."

"But I-I shot her!"

"There was no other way. If you didn't, we would all be dead."

"I'd rather be dead than be without her!" I wailed.

"Tails, look me in the eyes. Is that what she would want? Would she want you to spend the rest of your life wishing you were dead and that she wasn't?" He asked firmly, but not harshly.

"I-I guess not…." I replied looking down.

"Hey pal, there's nothing wrong with being sad that she's gone, but you can't spend the rest of your life like that."

"I guess you're right." I said

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just get some rest today, and we'll reschedule the picnic for tomorrow. sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I replied smiling for real for the first time since Cosmo died.

"And Sonic," I called as he was walking out,

"Yeah Tails?"

"Thanks."

He smiled at me and said, "No problem buddy. Ol' Sonic will always be here for ya! Count on it."

And with that, he ran out the door. Sonic WAS always there for me. And even when I didn't want help, my best friend was still there.

He decied to take Sonic's advice and get some shut eye.

Because I went to sleep around twelve thirty, I woke up at about two or three AM. I decided to sit on my roof and look at the stars for awhile. As I looked at them, I thought about that night when me and Cosmo were looking at the stars aboard the Blue Typhoon. I remember vividly looking out at the stars. I also remember that that was the night…..I almost told her how I felt. I didn't know she would be gone so soon. I wish now that I could go back and tell her how I felt.

"Cosmo…." I whispered. "Wherever you are…I want you to know…that I do think the stars are beautiful, but you are more beautiful than all the stars in the universe. I just wish you were here so I could tell you."

That's when I heard a voice behind me say, "But I am here Tails."

I turned around and I saw, to my utter disbelief, Cosmo standing behind me and smiling at me.

"C-Cosmo, is that really you?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes Tails it is."

"OH COSMO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled as I ran to hug her tightly.

"I missed you to Tails." The girl I loved said back as she returned my hug.

"But, How? I saw the explosion, and you-you were g-gone!" I stuttered still amazed.

"Well, after I died I met my mother. We were reunited and spent the next few days together. It was then that my mother saw the state you were in. She also realized I felt the same way. She gave me a choice between coming back to spend the rest of my life with you, or staying with my mother."

"So…..you gave up staying with your mother…..for me?" I asked amazed.

"You would have done the same right?" she asked playfully.

"I would do anything for you Cosmo! I'm just so happy you're back!" I replied hugging her again.

"I want to know something Tails." She said breaking our embrace. "Did you mean what you said, that I'm more beautiful than all the stars in the universe?"

I blushed slightly, then moved closer to her and looked her deep into her eyes. "I meant every word, with all my heart."

"Really Tails?" she asked in a whisper.

"Here, let me prove it to you." As I said this I did what I had wanted to do ever since she had died.

I kissed her.

When we broke apart I said, "Promise me Cosmo, promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I promise, with all my heart." she whispered and kissed me again.

_Sonic's POV_

"Hmm, so I guess that worked out!" I though aloud from his spot on a cliff overlooking Tails' home.

"Guess that wish was worth it, eh Shara?"

"Yes indeed Sonic!" the genie of the ring smiled.

"I'll admit, when you requested I send a message to the heavenly plain, I did not now for sure if it would reach it's destination." Shara said thoughtfully.

"Well clearly you're more powerful than you think!" I praised Shara making her blush.

"Oh Sonic before I forget…." She murmured producing a letter.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter from someone named Maria Robotnick for your friend Shadow."

"Well, when and if I find him, I'll give this to him."

"Good. Well then I'll be heading off back to the Arabian Nights. Be sure to visit soon! It's really a nice place when you don't have to save it from impending doom!" The genie giggled whilst beginning to teleport back to the land of the Arabian Nights.

"Count on it Shara! See ya later!" I called.

As she was about to leave she spoke a few final words. "That down there is more powerful than all the cosmos." Then she vanished.

"Guess I'll take your word for it."

**Soooo, how was it? This is my first Sonic fic, and as previously stated, was done completely out of whim. R&R, and New chapter of Heroes and Superheroes up soon. Until next time…**

**LATER FICCERS!**


End file.
